A Love Made Of Lies:Volume 1
by XKawaiigirl12X
Summary: AU Kamiya Kaoru is a highschool loser,with a major crush on a popular rich guy.His name.....Himura Kenshin.She dreamed most of her school years that she would one day get asked out by Kenshin Himura.One day,she gets asked out..but as things go smooth...sh


A Love Made Of Lies: Volume 1.

Disclaimer:Nope...i don't own Rurouni Kenshin...sniffs...but i do own Himura Kanmi..and unfamilar characters that isn't in the anime/manga!Please don't take Himura Kanmi...i made her up...!  
Summary: A/U Kamiya Kaoru is a highschool loser,with a major crush on a popular rich guy.His name...Himura Kenshin.She dreamed most of her school years that she would one day get asked out by Kenshin Himura.One day,she gets asked out..but as things go smooth...she soon find out that her relationship with the popular red headed guy is a lie..K./K and maybe others ! OCCNESS Romance/Angst

(Hey i'm new...and this is my first k/k fanfic!Or a first attempt to start making one and posting it on the web!)

I'm sorry but this chapter is gonna be boring...so...maybe it will get better by the 2nd chapter!...----Thanks,Kanmi-chan

PLEASE REVIEW! A/N:The ITALICS are thoughts or dreams.

CHAPTER 1:A Dream,Only Remaining One

SPLASH!

Water dripped everywhere off Kamiya Kaoru,a young 17-year old high school loser.She was always bullied at school.And now,she was,by Megumi Takani and Yori Matashi.The school's biggest and ugliest _sluts,_or thats what Kaoru thought."So how do you like the water,you loser."commented Megumi as she picked up the huge bucket that used to hold 1 gallon of water,but now was splashed all over Kaoru.Kaoru looked down at herself and sighed.This wasn't the first time this had happened."Oh whats wrong?Are you crying?Oh its ok,you can cry,besides you're just as ugly as you are when you're not wet."said Yori._'Those stupid bitches,why can't they ever go away,i'm so sick of them!'_ thought Kaoru who looked up."Well atleast i'm not as ugly and slutty like you!"retorted Kaoru.Megumi and Yori gawked and placed their hands on their hips."Oh no you didn't just call us a slut!You'll pay!And when i mean that,i mean you are going to get you're ass kicked,little girl!"said Yori and stepped up ready to slap Kaoru."Would you shut up and leave the girl alone,we're almost late for class."said a familar voice.Kaoru looked up and saw Himura Kanmi,the richest,prettiest,toughest,and popular girl at Trinity Hill Private High."Oh its you Kanmi-san,just hold on and let me just kick this girl's--"Megumi paused as Kanmi walked up and placed a her hand on Kaoru's shoulder.Kaoru jumped.

"W-what are you doing,Kanmi-san?"asked Megumi.Kanmi ignored her and bend down next to Kaoru and sighed.

"Are you alright?"asked Kanmi smiling at Kaoru,who was afraid that Kanmi might bully her also._'She'd better not bully me.'_ thought Kaoru.She nodded.

"Y-yes i am."Kaoru answered,Kanmi smiled and turned to Yori and Megumi who was surprised that their friend would actually help a loser like Kaoru.

"And you two...i swear,if i ever see you doing anything to Kaoru-san,i will surely kick you're ass."Now go to class or i'll change my mind and kick you're asses here!"said Kanmi,sternly and glared at the two girls.

Kaoru stood by in shock._'Shes helping me,but why?'_ thought Kaoru.

Yori and Megumi nodded and walked away quickly down the hall.They were afraid of Kanmi,and almost did whatever she told them to do,she could fight really good,and she can almost beat up any guy at school.

Kanmi glanced at Kaoru who was soaking wet and shivering."I'm sorry that my friends are such jerks and bullies all the time,here lemme take you to the locker room and you can borrow my clothes for today so you don't have to be shivering the whole day."said Kanmi and smiled.

Kaoru stared,she wasn't sure if she wanted to trust a popular girl who was friends with a bunch of bullies.And plus,always in the past she always end up getting hurt."Uh...n-no its alright."Kaoru said and frowned.

Kanmi stopped smiling and gave a weird look."Oh don't be so humble.You should accept's people's kindness!I saw you last week being bullied by Megumi and Yori,and i remember that some guy tried to help you but,you just walked away!Oh come on please accept my offer."begged Kanmi.Kaoru stared at Kanmi for a moment and sighed,she gues she had to give in.."Alright,and thanks so much."said Kaoru."Oh yay!Ok come follow me!"squealed Kanmi.Kanmi started walking,with Kaoru following behind._'I can't believe someone like her would actually have a heart to help someone like me.'_ thought Kaoru.Then suddenly she remembered she was missing her class."Ano...Himura-san,i don't think we should go to the locker rooms,besides we're missing class right now."said Kaoru.Kanmi stopped and turned around."You shouldn't worry,i'll handle the teachers,and don't call me Himura,please..call me Kanmi."Kanmi said and smiled.Kaoru nodded._'She acts as if she doesn't know me,she seems so shy and nice,i think i will have to get to know this girl.'_ thought Kanmi as she turned around and walked towards the locker rooms

(At The Girl's Locker Rooms)

"There,you look much better,and of course drier."said Kanmi as she stood back and looked at Kaoru dressed in Kanmi's other school uniform.Kaoru blushed and looked at Kanmi."Ano..arigato Kanmi-san,i hope i can repay you in return."said Kaoru.

"Oh, no need.Besides it was MY friends who cause all this commotion,i guess i'll have to just teach them a lesson don't i?"said Kanmi and laughed.

Kaoru smiled.

"Well now come on,lets go to you're classrom so i can deal with you're teacher,uh...who is you're teacher by the way?"asked Kanmi as the two girl's left the locker room.  
Kaoru frowned._'I'm such a loser,we both have the same class together,and not even she knows i'm in the same class with her.'_ though Kaoru.She tryed to give a smile."Ano..i have Yashima-sensei."said Kaory solemnly.

Kanmi slapped herself in the face and started to laugh._'What was i thinking!Of course!Shes the girl who sat behind me and Kenshin!' _thought Kanmi.

Kaoru looked up and frowned._'Whats she laughing about?'_ thought Kaoru.

"I'm such an idiot,you're the girl who sits behind me and Kenshin!Sorry,i never really ever turn around!"laughed Kanmi and started walking to Yashima-sensei's class,with Kaoru._'Of course she wouldn't look back,i'm not "popular" enough,and i'm sure Kenshin wouldn't either.'_ thought Kaoru.When Kanmi had said "Kenshin" its made her heart feel heavy.She had a crush on Kenshin,Himura Kenshin is Kanmi's cousin,and the two were the most popular at school,thought Kanmi was thought to be more popular,because she was much nicer than Kenshin.Kaoru then suddenly had a dream...

_Kaoru sat in a field of flowers,with the wind blowing slowly._

_She smiled and picked up some daisies and sniffed them._

_"They smell good,ne?"said a soft voice from behind her._

_She slowly turned around and saw a young man with soft gentle violet eyes and firey red hair,smiling at her."Kenshin.." thought Kaoru._

_She blushed."Yes they are."she said softly._

_Kenshin walked up towards Kaoru and layed his hands on her face._

_She blushed._

_"I've always wanted to ask you this,but will you go out with me?"Kenshin asked softly and smiled._

_"Y-yes...yes i willl."she replied slowly._

_He smiled and leaned forward._

_"Finally,a kiss." thought Kaoru and she too,leaned forward._

_The two were 2 inches away from touching one another's lip..._

"Hey cmon,you ready?"said Kanmi as she waved her hands in front of Kaoru,who then got returned to reality right in the middle of her dream.

Kaoru then looked up at Kanmi's violet eyes,she tryed to give a smile."Hai i am."she said with a little dissapointment in her voice.

"Okay,here we go!"said Kanmi and turned around and knocked on the door of Yashima-sensei's class.

_'Damn it!I was so close to kissing him! and he even asked me out!But she had to interrupt didn't she!'_ thought Kaoru and frowned.

"140 years ago in Kyoto,with the coming of the "Black Ships",there was a warr-----"Yashima-sensei stopped talking as he was interrupted by the sound of the door being knocked on.Yashima-sensei sighed._'Oh thats just great,right in the middle of the Bakumatsu disscussion,i'm gonne punish whoever it is!'_ thought Yashima-sensei.

"Ok you students,get you're textbook out and start studying chapter 15.And i better not hear anything out of either of you!"said Yashima-sensei.

The class immediatly got out their textbooks and began to study.

Yashima-sensei opened the door quickly and looked down at the two girls that were late for class.

He tapped his foot."What's this?Kamiya Kaoru and Himur---"he paused._' Oh no,HIMURA KANMI!I can't risk my job!She'll get me fired,just like the last 2 teachers!But wait,i can still punish the Kamiya girl.'_ thought Yashima-sensei.

"KAMIYA KAORU YOU'D BETTER HAVE A EXPLAINATION FOR BEING LATE!"yelled Yashima-sensei.

The class looked up.

Kaoru jumped and tried to look inncocent as possible.

"I..I...sir...---"she paused as Kanmi lifted her hand up towards her face.

"Its ok i'll deal with it."she said.

Yashima-sensei bit his lip,nervously._'O boy...'_ thought Yashima-sensei.

"Look,me and Kaoru-san came in late,don't just yell at her,she wasn't the only one late,so if you have anything more to start yelling about,and cause me to go deaf,please,do so,if not move please!"said Kanmi and glared with amber eyes(A/N:Since she is related to Kenshin,she can also change her eye color.) at Yashima-sensei.

Yashima-sensei shuddered seeing those evil amber eyes.He never dared to mess with the Himuras,they can sue you and get you fired!He moved aside for the two girls to come through."Next time,you come in late again,i'll put you in detention!"said Yashima-sensei and returned to his desk.

The two girls made their way through the rows to their seats.

Most of the class stared at the girls,and started to murmur.

"Whys that weird Kamiya-girl with Kanmi-san?"murmured someone.

"Wonder why that tanuki Kamiya-girl is with Kanmi."said someone else.

Kaoru frowned at hearing these comments and tryed to ignore the weird looks she was recieving.

Kanmi tryed to smile at everyone she passed,she had heard the comments some of the other students made and felt bad for Kaoru.

_'Tanuki?She doesn't even look like one!And who cares if she is with me!She seems pretty cool to me.Gosh,such assholes in this world!'_ thought Kanmi and finally got to her seat and sat down next to Kenshin who was leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed..

As Kaoru passed Makoto Shishio to get to her seat,he stuck out his foot.Kaoru didn't look down,but then she felt something and tripped.

Kaoru landed flat on her face,with all her books everywhere.

The class laughed.

Kenshin opened his eyes and stared at what was happening._"Ugh not again."_ thought Kenshin and watched.

"Oh,whoops,sorry Tanuki-girl!"said Shishio and snickered.

Kaoru looked up at Kanmi,who was shocked that Makoto Shishio did that.

Then Kaoru looked at Kenshin sitting beside Kanmi with an emotionless face.

_"Hes so quiet,he didn't even laugh,like the rest of these people.'_ thought Kaoru and looked away.

Kanmi stood up and ran over to her and helped the Kaoru up.

After she stood up and dusted off her clothes she then suddenly felt a sting in her left ankle,Kaoru then collasped to the ground.

"Kaoru-san!"said Kanmi and kneeled down.

"M-my left ankle,i think i spranged it."Kaoru said rubbing her ankle.

Makoto Shishio then bursted out laughing,along with the class.

Kanmi then rose to her feet and glared at Shishio.

"Shut the hell up!"she yelled.

Shishio stopped laughing and so did the class and glanced at Kanmi.

Yashima-sensei glanced up and didn't bother to even stopped whatever was happening,he instead,went back to grading papers,not caring to what was going on.

"Whoa whoa,whats wrong with you Kanmi-san?"said Shishio and smiled.

Kaoru looked up and stared at Kanmi's face,her amber eyes glared at Shishio,she was pissed!

_"I've never seen her so mad before...'_ thought Kaoru.

"You think thats funny,do ya!Well you know what else is funny?"Kanmi said and clenched her fist.

"Hmm?What else is funny?The only thing thats funny is seeing Tanuki-girl fall flat on her face!"joked Shishio and began laughing.

The class began to laugh along.

Kanmi then punched Shishio in his left jaw.

The class stopped laughing and gawked.

Shishio rubbed his jaw and stared at Kanmi,who now was helping Kaoru up.

"You are a bitch you know that?"he said and glared at Kaoru.

Kaoru then yelped in pain as she tryed to stand up.

Kanmi then let go of Kaoru,who leaned against the wall.

Kanmi glared at Shishio.

"Just be quite,before i kick you're ass."Kanmi said and turned around towards Kaoru.

Shishio smirked and looked away.

The class finally lost interest in the two girls and began studying.

Kanmi lifted Kaoru up and put her arms over her shoulders to take to the nurse.

Kanmi no longer couldn't hold Kaoru up,she grunted and lost her balance.

The two girls collapsed to the floor with an ooof.

"Damn,you're heavy you know that!"joked Kanmi and the two girls chuckled.

Kaoru rubbed her ankle and yelped in pain when she felt the area where the pain was.

Kanmi looked up and frowned."Here lemme get Kenshin to carry you to the nurse's,he is strong than me."said Kanmi and stood up.

_"Kenshin?Noooo..i'll get emmbarassed!"_ thought Kaoru and looked up at Kanmi.

"W-wait noo...its ok...i'm fine!"she cryed out.

Kanmi ignored her and looked over at Kenshin who seemed to be relaxing,leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Kenshin!Get you're ass down here and help me carry Kaoru-san to the nurse!"she holled across the room to Kenshin.

Kenshin opened one eye._"Damn it,i don't wanna carry that stupid ass girl!"_ thought Kenshin and stood up,he had no choice,he was bored anyways.

He walked towards Kanmi and Kaoru,passing a bunch of girls blushing and giggling as Kenshin passed them.

"Oh Himura is sooooo hot!"said one of the girls.

"Yeah he is!"said another.

_"Heh,yes i know i am hot."_ thought Kenshin and stood in front of Kaoru and Kanmi.

Kaoru blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Well?Don't stand there idiot,pick her up!"said Kanmi and pointed down at Kaoru who was still looking down at her feet.

"Whatever."muttered Kenshin and lifted up Kaoru.

He lifted up Kaoru like she was a bride.

"Damn,you're heavy you know that?"teased Kenshin as he looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed,as his dreamy violet eyes met with her sapphire eyes.

_"Wow,her eyes are so pretty...wait...what the?Get a hold of yourself?So what?She has pretty eyes!You're only doing this for you're stupid cousin!Is...is that the smell fo Jasmine?Wow i really am going crazy!"_ thought Kenshin and began walking to the door.

_"This is a dream come true!Kenshin is holding me!Wait..so what?Its not like Kenshin actually enjoys it,atleast i think so.His eyes are soooo dreamy...oh get a hold of yourself,Kaoru!_ thought Kaoru and looked away from Kenshin's dreamy face.(A/N:He reallllly does have a dreamy face though!I have a Kenshin poster near my bed,and i love staring at his face!)

"Would you shut up and go?"said Kanmi and pushed Kenshin and Kaoru out the door.

Kanmi turned around towards Yashima-sensei.

"Eh,Yashima-sensei,wer're going to the nurse's."said Kanmi and turned and went out the door,before Yashima-sensei could ever respond.

Hey...yeah this chapter is much of a k/k,ne?...sorry guys,i'll get more chapters up and i will have more k/k fluff!

Please Review and tell me the truth..!

Thanks,

Kanmi-san


End file.
